The Reason
by xMickey-Masochistx
Summary: Prequel to Malchik Gay. You should read that first, though it doesn't matter. Ryou x Bakura Hint's of Malik x Marik. Yaoi. [Discontinued]


**YGR- **Huzzah! I return with the prequel of Malchik Gay: Does bunny dance: I got 7 reviews on that! People care!

**Ryou-** Thanks for the reviews everyone! Muchly appreciated!

**Rock Lee- **YOSH!

**YGR-** … Wrong story, Lee.

**Lee-** Oops…

**YGR**- … Gaara's in the broom closet.

**Lee**- : runs to broom closet:

**YGR**- Anyway, the **DISCLAIMER**: … No.

_**The Reason**_

On with the story!

"Hey, Malik… c-can I come over after school?" I ask my best friend timidly.

"Sure," he says. I sigh with relief.

"Thank you."

"Why? What's up?" He asks curiously. He tilts his head a little in curiosity, his sandy-blond hair cascaded over his left shoulder.

"I-I need to talk to you," I whisper. "I-it's about… I'll tell you later."

"You sure?" he asks placing a hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't have to wait."

I smile, feeling uncomfortable. "It can wait."

"Alright," he says with a sigh.

"I-is it alright i-if Yugi comes a-as well?" I ask as I shift my weight from one foot to another. "It's k-kind of a yami-hikari thing…"

"No problem," he answers with a smile. "I'll kick Marik out of the house. He'll probably go kill a cat or something…" he trails off as though in deep thought.

I feel nauseous at the thought. Malik's yami has certainly gotten better at the killing thing, but those poor kitties…

I walk to Malik's house with Yugi by my side and sleeping bags in tow. He hasn't said anything about why he is accompanying me, just keeps talking about the Mall and the movies. He really does know how to assure friends; even if it's nonverbally. I have a feeling that he knows why we're going and is just trying to keep my mind off of it.

Unfortunately, it's not working.

We arrive at Malik's house to find said person on the porch, playing with a… snake?

Oh shit… I forgot about Ahiru. Ahiru… who names a snake Duck?

Malik looks up and notices us. Carefully placing the 9ft boa around his shoulders.

"Ryou, Yugi!" he greets us with a smile. "Come on in! I have a CD in the stereo and it's waiting to be played!"

We all walked into his house and he rambled as we removed our shoes and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"… And then he was like, 'Come on, Baby! Just a quicky before they come over!' and I was like, 'I said no! We had enough sex last night!' and when I said that he gave me the 'Marik eyes' and you know how I can't resist them. So after a whole 15 minutes of begging, I slammed him into the wall and then-"

"Thank you for those lovely, sex crazed details!" I say before Yugi's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Heh… sorry 'bout that," Malik apologizes as he scratches the back of his head.

He opens the door to his bedroom and side-steps to lets us in. "You guys have slept over before; you know where to put your things."

Yugi and I nod and set our stuff up on the floor next to his bed. We sit in our respective spots and wait for Malik to join us, which he does after putting his stereo on.

"So… what's up with the hikari talk?" Blunt. Straight to the point. I don't think he means it the way I take it at first.

"W-well…" I whisper as I start to play with my shirt, blush clearly shown on my face. "Y-you guys Know how y-you're in l-love with y-your y-yami's?" If he wants to go straight to the point, then so will I.

They nod. Yugi has a strange smile on his face. No surprise, really. He knows everything. Malik on the other hand is as dense as ever.

"Umm…" I think of a way to ease into this… Nope, I got nothing. "I-I'm in l-love with… with Bakura."

Yugi does this weird squealing sound and glomps me. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You've been acting so weird for a while, but I didn't want to pressure you to say anything, but I knew it was love, because you were acting the way I did when I hid my love for Yami!" (Wow… Ramble much?)

I offer him a gentle smile and tell him, "Thanks." He continues to ramble to the point that I almost forget that Malik is here. Almost.

I glance over to Malik who looks utterly confuse and… mad? His breathing is heavy and his teeth are bared.

Yugi notices this as well and stops talking. I give Malik a questionable look.

"M-Malik?"

"You…" He licks his lips, as if thinking about what to say. "You love Bakura?"

"Y-yes…" I answer. "I… I realized it when… after he changed."

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM!" Malik roared, standing up. "RYOU, CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO YOU! Ryou, he… he…" Malik nearly breaks into sobs as his shoulders begin to shake.

I stare at him for a few seconds before tears start to collect in my eyes. I don't know what to say to him. I thought that he would have been happy for me…

"Malik," Yugi whispers softly. "Please…"

"I… I'm sorry," he chokes. "But I… I just don't understand… how?"

I let the tears fall silently down my face. "H-he's changed, Malik… he doesn't… he's not mean anymore."

**_Flashback (Third Person POV)_**

**One year ago**

"_Ryou, you little bastard!" _

_A loud slap echoed throughout the large house followed by a whimper of pain._

"_S-sorry, yami…" Ryou whispered holding his bruising cheek. "I w-won't do it again. I prom-"_

"_I don't want to hear it!" Another slap sounded as Bakura hit Ryou again. "I've had enough of you and your clumsiness!"_

_Ryou said nothing as he lifted himself off of the floor and started picking up the glass that littered the floor. _

_That's how this round started, of course. Ryou had dropped a plate while cleaning the dishes. Nothing new, but something that always bothered his yami. _

"_How many times will you break things before you learn? I can't stand the sight of you! Leave my range of vision (_Ooooh, Bakura using sophisticated language!_) before I loose my mind!"_

"_Yes, yami." Ryou threw the trash that he collected in the trash before bowing and leaving to his room._

_Two hours later Ryou had fallen into a light, comfortable sleep after crying. He had gotten off easy with just two slaps in the face. _

_His peaceful sleep was interrupted when he was awaken by a loud BANG. He sat up and started to rub his eyes before the smell of alcohol reached his nose._

"…_yami?" He asked timidly, flicking on his lamp._

"_Landlord…" Bakura slurred as he approached the bed. "Why don't we play a game?"_

_Ryou stiffened as his yami steadily came closer. 'He's drunk...' he thought as Bakura leaned on the bed. He scooted away as he felt the former thief breath on his neck and whimpered when he felt a hand go up his night shirt._

"_We're gonna have lots of fun…"_

_The screams that left Ryou's mouth that night went unheard by anyone… accept for the one causing them._

_**End of flashback (Ryou's POV)**_

"Ryou… I don't want you to get hurt," Malik whispers to me. "I don't know if he'll stay nice…"

Yugi stands up and sits next to Malik. "Remember how Marik was?" he whispers. "He changed… I'm sure that he isn't going to hurt you anymore. As sure as I am of Bakura not hurting Ryou."

I smile at Yugi as a thanks and he smiles back. Malik wipes his eyes and looks at us.

"You guys are right… I'm sorry… I was just worried."

"It's ok," I say, smiling. "I understand."

Suddenly, Malik glomps me, painfully might I add, and I find myself on my back. (I know what you guys are thinking, Pervs! )

"Ok! Now we have to get you guys together!" He exclaims.

Yugi smirks. "I have an idea."

**TBC**

**YGR-** So, do you like? Please review and tell me! This is gonna be a two-shot. Hope you like!

**Yugi-** Please review so you can see what I do to poor Ryou:Smirk:


End file.
